A pickup truck is a well know motorized vehicle that comprises an enclosed cab (in which a driver and possible passengers sit), and an open cargo area (which may also be referred to as the pickup truck bed). The open cargo area is typically surrounded by the rear of the enclosed cab, a hinged tailgate opposite thereto, and low sides extending from the front to the rear of the cargo area. During normal operation, the cargo area is fully exposed, so that large objects area readily seen, and may be inserted and removed therefrom.
There are basically four different styles of pickup beds. A short bed (also referred to as a short box) is the most popular form of truck bed. The short beds are generally between six feet and six and a half feet long. The beds enable heavy loads to be hauled without making driving the vehicle overly difficult. Long beds (also referred to as a long box) are generally seven to eight feet long. The beds are more commonly found on commercial vehicles. A standard bed features fender wells inside the truck bed. The outside of a truck with a standard bed tends to be smooth, and the walls usually line up with the edge of the wheel wells. A stepside bed features fender wells that bulge towards the outside of the truck bed.
Pickup truck drivers may wish to cover their pickup truck beds. Sometimes the issue is one of security. It is desired to create a secure environment in the truck bed. In this way valuables, such as parts and tools, can be kept in the bed with reduced risk of theft. Sometimes, the issue is the cargo capacity of the bed. It may not be safe to stack objects in the bed above the bed sides. Sometimes the issue is protection from the weather. It may be desired to convert the bed into an environment where objects are protected from exposure to rain and snow.
A number of technologies are currently available to cover a truck bed. Bestop sells the Supertop product that provides a raised truck bed cover. The product is comprised of fabric and vinyl clear windows. A tonneau cover features a horizontal member that covers the top of the truck bed. Tonneau covers extend across the truck bed from the height of sidewalls, thus these covers do not provide the vertical storage available from a product such as the Supertop. Tonneau covers are available in different configurations, and while they do not provide the storage area of a Supertop, are easy to use and enable truck bed access from the top of the bed (as opposed to a Supertop that enables access from the rear). Fiberglass truck bed canopies are also available, and are relatively secure while providing substantial storage space, but may be heavy and do not collapse for storage.